


Last name ever, first name greatest

by RelentlassHuggerSquad



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bayley just wants to be a star, Baysha friendship, F/M, Finn is kind of grouchy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelentlassHuggerSquad/pseuds/RelentlassHuggerSquad
Summary: After a failed tryout with WWE, Bayley is determined to earn her way into her dream job. That's where Finn Balor comes in, a former legend in his own right, an injury ended his career early. Now Bayley must convince the reclusive trainer to help her reach the next level of her in-ring career so she can make it to WWE, but there are some hurdles in their path. Can they both find their paths to redemption or are they just too broken?
Relationships: Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Bayley | Davina Rose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Last name ever, first name greatest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiteratureLocker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteratureLocker/gifts).



Bayley had assumed that her WWE tryout match was going great. She had made her opponent Becky look like a million bucks, and had showcased her own wrestling abilities. Bayley thought she had the tryout locked down until the coach called forward the people who were going on to the next stage, omitting her name. 

A look of utter disbelief and confusion flickered across Bayley’s face. Being in WWE was something that she always wanted, she hadn’t been busting her butt on the independent circuit just to have the door slammed in her face. 

Her friend Sasha, whose name had been called, gave Bayley a questioning look as Bayley rolled out of the ring and charged after the coach. 

“There must be some kind of mistake.” Bayley insisted, grabbing at the man’s elbow. 

Coach Bill DeMott heaved a heavy sigh and turned to face Bayley, giving a disapproving shake of his head. “There was no mistake. You aren’t what we are looking for, kid. You can try again next time but I doubt you’ll make the cut.” 

It felt like the carpet had just been snatched out from under her feet, her whole world narrowing in to focus on the man shattering her childhood dreams. Bayley could hear her blood pulsing in her ears with each thumping beat of her heart.

“I can outwrestle anybody in this building. I know I have what it takes.” Bayley insisted, her tone taking on an edge of pleading. 

Bill DeMott just shook his head again. “You had your chance kid and you didn’t impress. All the moves you did, half the roster can do blindfolded. Nobody is ever going to take you seriously as a competitor, you don’t have that special ‘it’ quality. Your wrestling skill set is bland at best. I am sorry but you’re just not WWE material.” His words were harsh, but the way he spoke them with conviction was what seemed to cut Bayley the deepest. 

Bayley was fighting the tears of frustration that threatened to spill down her cheeks. The chance to wrestle in the WWE was all she had ever wanted and yet it seemed like that dream was about to be ripped away from her. 

“You’re wrong,” Bayley said, her voice shaking a little bit. 

“I hope I am, but until you prove it, you don’t belong here kid. Your best bet is becoming an indies darling that will get famous for a few weeks and then fade to obscurity.” Bill called over his shoulder, leaving an upset Bayley in his wake. 

Bayley felt like she was going to throw up. She had worked her hardest on the indies and she had earned a tryout, but now it felt like it was all being taken away from her. Her hands were shaking from how angry she was. Who did Bill DeMott think he was, telling her that she didn't have what it took to make it in the WWE. He was wrong and she just needed to figure out how to show him that.

"Hey, are you okay?" 

Bayley turned to find Sasha and Becky approaching her slowly. Sasha wore a look of concern, while Becky just looked a bit confused. Bayley hurriedly wiped the tears away, not wanting to cry in front of them. 

"Yeah, I am fine. I am just trying to figure out my next step." Bayley replied, trying to act tougher than she felt. Her headspace wasn't the best at the moment. 

Sasha studied her best friend for a moment and then laid a hand on her shoulder. "This isn't the end game Bayley. This isn't where the book closes on your story, I know how badly you want this. Don't give up, you aren't a quitter." 

"Sasha is right, there is something special about you Bayley. You're just going to have to fight for it, no matter how many times you get knocked down, you gotta pick yourself back up." Becky encouraged. She could see that the rejection from the company had really kicked Bayley in the teeth. Becky had experienced the same thing before so she could relate. 

"I have to figure out what I am going to do." Bayley ran a hand through her hair and sighed, frustration was bubbling under the surface. "We should go out and celebrate the fact that you got a contract. You deserve it." Bayley mused. She was willing to put aside her own disappointments to celebrate Sasha. 

The Boss seemed a bit unsure of that, not wanting to rub salt into Bayley's fresh wound. "We really don't have to-" 

Bayley cut her off with a dismissive wave. "My best friend is getting to live her dream, I am happy for you Sasha. You deserve to own your moment and be proud. The first round is on me." Bayley said, nudging her. She was still feeling heartbroken, but the time to process that would be later when she was alone. 

Becky studied both of them and then cracked a smile. "Come on then ladies, if we're going to drink and celebrate, we're going to do it right." She clapped her hands together and gestured for them to follow her. "I know, the perfect place we can go to." 

The perfect place ended up being a decently crowded pub a few blocks from the performance center. There was a live band playing and lots of people dancing and drinking. Despite the number of people, it wasn't too crazy and everyone seemed to be having a good time. 

Bayley did her best to keep a smile plastered on her face. She didn't want Sasha to feel like she was letting her down, but in reality, Bayley's mind was a million miles away. She kept going over the tryout, trying to pinpoint what she had done wrong. Sure her move set wasn't as flashy as Sasha's had been. But Bayley had always been more of a safe worker, putting an emphasis on that sort of thing. Bayley was consistent, she was the type to make sure that the moves Sasha did were impactful but still safe. 

"You know you're allowed to be disappointed, but it's big of you to still be cheering on your friend," Becky said softly as she took a seat next to Bayley. She slowly slid her a fresh beer and gave her a sympathetic smile. 

Giving the Irish woman a grateful nod, Bayley took the drink before shrugging. "Sasha means a lot to me, she deserves to have her wins celebrated. I just wish I could feel that same excitement." Bayley wasn't sure Sasha would be as happy for her if the roles were reversed, Sasha tended to be blunter about how she was actually feeling. 

"I didn't get a contract my first try out either, but I made it. I fought my heart out and I kept knocking on the door. I told you, it's not how many times you get knocked down, it's how many times you're willing to get back up and fight for it." Becky encouraged, trying to pep Bayley up. 

"Coach DeMott says I don't have the 'it' factor," Bayley muttered dejectedly. 

Becky merely scoffed. "Look, do you honestly believe that crap?" 

Bayley thought about it for a moment and then slowly shook her head. "No, I believe I do have the it-factor. I believe I can do anything I set my mind to." 

"Well then, I think you know what you need to do. You need to dust yourself off and get back out there, make so much noise on the indies that they can't deny you. I actually know somebody who might help you. I am not sure if he'd actually take you on, but he might be able to give you the help you need to take your career to the next level." 

Bayley slowly raised a brow. "What's the guy's name?" 

Becky gave her a wary glance. "You might have heard of him, his name is Finn Balor." 

"Wasn't he the one who got hurt over in Japan?" Bayley asked curiously. Finn's name did jog a distant memory, but Bayley couldn't quite place where she knew him from. 

"Yeah, that's him. Maybe don't bring that up if he agrees to train you. He's pretty selective already, but he trained me before he got hurt." Becky grabbed a napkin and began scribbling an address down on it. "I'll call him and let him know to expect you. If you're serious about making WWE, then I think this is the way." 

Bayley took the napkin with the address and then looked Becky dead in the eyes. "I want to make it to WWE. I am hungry enough to do just about anything, so tell him I'll be there bright and early." Bayley declared. She took a deep breath and then put the napkin in her pocket. "First however I need to celebrate with my best friend." 

"That's the spirit," Becky replied with a laugh. "Come on." She said, all but dragging Bayley to the dance floor.


End file.
